Acceptance and Denial
by contravene431
Summary: Rescued from the grips of death, Wolfram questioned his value to the King. Yuuri, along with his entourage, goes into a journey to find the very same answer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no rights over KKM. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Warning: Contains soft boy to boy love.

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter One

It's been three days.

Three days since his abduction.

Three days without food, just hard water from a rusty can.

Three days being shackled by his wrists against the walls.

Three days of whipping, piercing and punching.

Three days of wearing nothing but soot, sweat and dried blood.

Three days of wishing he would die another ways.

Three days of hoping he just did.

It's dishonorable for a soldier to die in such a manner, more so a royal prince. But he was without power, as he was held in human soil. That is no excuse though, a soldier is a soldier. Death is the inevitable, but with honor is another thing.

He opened his swollen lids, sick of only seeing his personal guard disgraced in the same manner he was. He heard one of them crying, recognized the boy as one of his new recruits. He is yet to fully understand the life of a soldier, he thought.

He looked around, their faces all familiar and similar. They portray defeat. It would only be for a few more days before everything goes dark and the pain will finally go away.

The door groaned at its hinges and he and his guards panicked, the chains rattling in the dark. Fear has embedded itself: is it time for torture again? What are they having today?

A torch illuminated the room. He painfully shut his eyes, feeling like to was being blinded.

"Wolfram!"

His name.

That voice.

He felt a hand gently touch his face, then traveled up his wounded wrists. He hissed at the contact.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, but it's the only way to remove these. Please don't fall asleep."

That voice.

He kept his eyes close, however. He heard more feet and swords being unsheather. His men made sounds of rejoice. But he was feeling lightheaded, and wasn't sure if he was going to believe what seems to be a dream right now.

As soon as the shackles were removed from his wrists, his knees gave way. He felt ams support him before he felt the filthy stone floor beneath him. What seemed like a blanked was draped over his body. Warmth enveloped him, making him weary.

"Stay with me, Wolfram." The desperate whisper tickled his ears.

That voice.

The shackles around his ankles came off next and he felt his body being held by something warmer than the blanket, firmer but comforting. He was held close.

"It's alright now."

That voice.

"Yuuri…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no rights over KKM. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Note: Thank you to all who reviewed; I hope to reach your standards at the end of the chapter, and of course, the story. The first chapter was definitely short for the reason that I usually write short stories and can be very challenged in writing lengthy ones. However, I see this story to go a little farther than I usually write.

Note 2: I have already written the whole story actually, but that is only the first draft. I am currently rewriting this story to pick up the drama, the suspense and come what may. I'm surprised of the ending myself. Hehehe.

Note 3: This would be the last. When I reread the first draft, I noticed that I didn't include Greta in it. So I will have to twist some things when Greta would have been able to make a scene better. Well, this is taking me forever. Thank you and I hope you like this next leg of the story.

Warning: Contains soft boy to boy love.

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter Two

Someone held his hand throughout the ordeal of recovery, or perhaps of dying. His lightheadedness made him uncertain. But he was sure of one thing, and that was the warm hand that held his. Every time he would feel a pang of pain, he would fist his hands and he would feel is squeezed in return.

"Don't leave me." A soft spoken plea echoed in his thoughts. "Don't be a wimp, Wolf!"

Despite the pain, he was taken aback.

Him?

A wimp?

He tightened his hold on that warm hand and tried to refute. But all came was an angry groan. "So you heard me. Hmph! Wake up and we'll see who the real wimp is."

He wanted to smile in approval, but he couldn't move. Trying made his body hurt, and a louder groan escaped his lips.

You just wait; the blonde thought before giving into the profound slumber.

-------------

"Your majesty," Conrad called from behind Yuuri, who sat vigil next to the unconscious blonde. "You should rest. I can take over the watch." Their king looked up at him, his eyes swollen and heavy. Only his will kept him at bay, the half mazoku thought.

"You will have to watch with me, Conrad." The king declared.

The older man noticed that Yuuri didn't even refute to his not calling him by his first name, which tells a lot about his condition. He might just collapse any time now. "Please, Yuuri. At least take a nap. I'll wake you when anything happens."

Yuuri looked back at the limp form of his fiancé, then at their joint hands. He never noticed how tired he was until his godfather mentioned him resting. He wanted to stay here, next to the blonde. He wanted to be the first person the blonde will lay eyes on, because he knows it will make the blonde feel more relaxed—that he's far from the dungeons.

He has failed to protect the blonde when he was whisked away, probably to lure him into their traps. But when he arrived at their castle, he didn't find their leader. However, a spokesperson of some sort represented their leader and reiterated how the blonde and his troops were maltreated and tortured, and then left to die in the dungeons.

The king didn't get to remember the whole story though; he pretty much forgot anything that happened next. But before unconsciousness, he remembered feeling much anger and hate. He wanted to put the feeling aside because he didn't want to release his alter ego. He didn't want to reveal the pain; it would be too obvious to his entourage. No matter how much his relationship was open to the public, since he is the king of a great land, he didn't want anyone to be overly familiar with it. People often assume too many things and may expect a lot from him. He didn't want them to do anything of the sort, for he doesn't know any of it himself—not his true feelings, cannot even name the one he is feeling now.

Whatever it is, it is definitely strong…and for the blonde…

He felt his godfather's hand on his shoulder, "Yuuri?"

He squeezed his eyes for a second or two, to keep them from shutting completely, letting it tear for a while. When he opened them, the form of his fiancé did not move. Maybe he could break away for a while to get his own strength back. Unlike the other incidents when he has returned from being his alter ego, he didn't faint. He immediately searched for their dungeons, and hasn't slept since then.

"Promise me that, Conrad."

"Of course."

-------------

Conrad almost took the limp form of his brother from his Majesty when he walked out of the filthy dungeons. But that was after he thought that the lifeless body was a ragged life size doll that needed to be washed if not disposed of. However, the face that peeked from Yuuri's cloak was definitely his baby brother. He almost asked if they were too late, but knowing his prideful brother, he doubted it. No matter how much he thought of the fiery blonde as his baby brother, Wolfram never considered himself as a baby. Pampered, yes, but never an incapable infant.

He reached out to put aside a lock of golden hair to see his face better. Noticing the fading scars, Conrad made a mental note to thank their healer, Gisela, for doing a job well done. He smiled softly; Wolfram was still a baby to him no matter what.

-------------

He was suddenly deprived of the warmth that gave him the purpose to hold onto life, and to a childish promise of showing who the real wimp is. Disturbed by the possibility that the grips of death finally held tightly on him, he fisted his hand and only felt a swoosh of air.

No.

He tried ordering his body to move, but it disobeyed him. He groaned in frustration.

No.

Give me back your hand…please…I'm alone here. It's dark and cold. How dare you just leave me hanging? I will live. Come back! Yuuri, you cheat, come back!

"Yuuri!" he exclaimed, bolting upright. A wave of pain and nausea rolled over him like the sea against the shore. He got a quick glimpse of the room but wasn't able to distinguish whose. The world spun, and he fell back.

He wanted to stay awake but restlessness crawled on him. Then he felt the warmth back with his hand.

"I'm here, Wolfram. I'm here."

-------------

Since then, Wolfram has been constantly in and out of consciousness, the pain becoming less as time went by. When he would open his eyes, he would see jet black orbs looking back at him. He would smile softly and drift back to sleep.

Seeing his purpose to live every now and then was enough motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Authour's Note: I am sooooooo sorry this took forever…literally. It's almost a year, really. Sadly, this is another short chapter—only one scene in fact…I'm really really really sorry…please don't hate me.

Disclaimer: KKM is still not mine, contains soft boy to boy love.

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter 3

It was during the night when Wolfram's consciousness was stable. "I'm alive."

The boy next to him cuddled closer. He didn't notice Yuuri when he awoke. It felt different, really, the boy never got this close to him before. Not that he remembered, not intentionally. His heart warmed for a while before he stirred to flex neglected muscles.

Yuuri sat up alarmed. "Wolfram! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," he smiled, pulling himself to a sitting position.

Yuuri jumped off the bed, and hurriedly went to the pitcher at the bedside table. He poured into a glass, almost spilling it in the process. He quickly handed it to Wolfram.

The blonde wanted to laugh, if his body already permitted it. "You don't have to be all flustered about a glass of water."

"Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Just numb from lying in bed."

"Do you feel any sort of dizziness or nausea?"

"What are you, a checklist? I said I'm fine."

Yuuri leaned close and placed his hands against Wolfram's forehead, and analyzed the temperature—at least, that's how he looked like, Wolfram thought.

The double black boy reached for Wolfram's wrist and pressed his fingers to the pulse points and counted. Wolfram looked at wrists and noticed a shadow. He assumed those were from the shackles.

With both hands on either side of Wolfram's neck, Yuuri looked straight into the blonde's eyes, but was too dark to notice any difference in them.

Wolfram snapped his fingers and the candles lit. "You could have asked."

Yuuri smiled, "You're fine."

"That was what I told you."

The king sighed heavily and set beside the blonde, the bed sagging beneath his weight. He contemplated for a while what he would say. He has thought about this; his dilemma about his feelings still came as a predicament. But he was sure of one thing. "You scared me." He looked up the blonde. "When I opened the gates, I thought I was too late. I thought I lost you."

"It's ok, Yuuri."

"How could you act as if nothing happened?" He frowned. "You've been sleeping for days!"

"I'm sorry I got you worried." Wolfram looked back at the king, and wanted to ease the creases between Yuuri's brows.

"Don't apologize!" Yuuri demanded. He got off the bed and walked a few steps away. He took a deep breathe to help calm down his nerves. The urge to punish was at the tip of his nerves. "You didn't do this to yourself." He simply said, walking back in front of the blonde.

Wolfram raised one unsteady hand to the other boy's face. He smiled for reassurance, "I'm fine, Yuuri."

The king suddenly hugged Wolfram; the glass of water fell to the floor. The blonde felt Yuuri tremble, but his grip was firm. "So who is the real wimp again?"

The king chuckled, and tucked his face at the crook of the blonde's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note 1: this segment of the story goes to all the wonderful people who reviewed in the last chapter. You inspired me to add another chapter so soon. Some have asked if the story ends in the last chappy, but remember that this story began with Wolfram's captivity. There will be a lot of odd turns in this story, so I'd like to spoil it a little.

Author's Note 2: I'm the type of writer who puts details in a story that holds meaning to the whole story. Little details you don't think are as important are quite vital for the story's end. So review them if you don't know what I'm talking about. Some are subtle descriptions and hints, so it's highly possible that you missed them. Hehehe…I would have missed them too. I hope to hear from my lovely reviewers once again…and I hope until the end…

Author's Note 3: sorry to say though, this chapter is still short…but it has two scenes though. Would you believe that??? Ehehehe

Warning: KKM is not mine; soft boy to boy love.

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter 4

Some of Wolfram's captors have been retrained in the castle. However, since all attention of authority had been given to those recovering, the prisoners have remained in the castle dungeons. Contrary to their treatment of the Demon Tribe, they have been fed, given water and a comfy futons. They weren't tortured, whipped and pierced. Their sentences are yet to be discussed in the presence of the king, his advisors, and protectors, in the throne room.

On their knees, the prisoners waited nervously for their sentences as the whole room remained silent, the royal crowd contemplating.

"I'm expecting severe punishment. They have more than disgraced my brother. Plus the troops" Gwendal announced, his face more stern, covered with more wrinkles. He tried thinking of those little creatures he created with yarn and needles, but red still partially covered that vision.

Wolfram crossed his arms as if he didn't care; that mask of cold and uncaring drawn on his face.

Conrad's finger was against his temple, that smile he always had simply on vacation today.

Gunter's eyes were closed, that unusual bubbly aura went with Conrad's smile.

Yuuri had been eying each of the prisoners presented before them. He haven't given thought of their sentences these past few days simply because he was preoccupied with something else. Now, forced to say something, anything that would do the justice he always preached about, was as frightening as he'd imagine kneeling before a royal entourage.

"What say you?" he simply asked them.

One of them, seemingly the leader of the group, spoke, "The only reason we took them because they were ordered of us."

"What's the name of your leader?"

"She is Lady Katsumi."

"The beatings?"

"Were her orders, too."

"Why did she want me?"

"We do not know."

"So you follow a leader without meaning or reason, and you allow her to leave you to be captured by the enemy?"

"We are loyal and are under her command." The man simply said.

"Do you fear any form of punishment? Of death?"

"We will all die someday, others just go ahead of us. We have served our Lady, and that is enough."

Yuuri was still left uncertain. He looked at each man kneeled before him. Where then is the justice of punishing a man who acted upon orders? Manipulated by a leader they believed in? This is not right.

"Where can I find your leader?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with her." The double black king declared. He felt hot stares from either side of him. He almost felt the sword on his neck, Wolfram's hands on the hilt. He tried to ignore them.

"You'll just kill her, then us. Just take our lives and be done with it."

"I'm not one to take lives, and I might just spare yours." Hot turned scorching.

"You lie!" the soldier accused.

"Never have I."

Wolfram stood. With his back erect, he walked out of the room as if he didn't care.

"Retrieve the information we need, then return them to their cells." Yuuri demanded of his advisors and foloowed the blonde.

They were warm and heavy at the rim of his eyes. But they were held, forbidden, as he walked down the main hall to the chamber wing. He needed a place to spare his tears. Not here, not where the whole world could see him.

"Wolfram! Wait! Listen!"

He heard their king but went on walking. He was fully aware of the double black boy close behind him. "So that's it?" He asked, keeping his pace.

"That's what it?" the other boy asked.

He stopped and turned, the other boy almost slamming against him. "That's my worth to you?" his face came alarmingly close to the king's face.

Yuuri inched closer. "You should know better than that." He whispered through his teeth, pain tainted on his face.

"You practically announced to the whole kingdom how little I mean to you." The blonde raised his arms in frustration and walked away.

"You have to understand, Wolfram." The blonde lingered on one step. Yuuri looked at his hands. He tried walking toward the other boy, but could only look back in his palms. "I've never killed anyone, nor even ordered anyone to be killed. I can't do it, Wolfram. I don't want blood in my hands."

The blonde looked back at the king, "You didn't have to have them killed," he said softly. "You didn't even give them any sort of punishment."

Realizing what the other was saying, Yuuri could only call his name, "Wolfram…"

The other shook his head, "I still have duties, your Majesty. I shall see you later."

The king watched his fiancé walk away.l


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note 1: please don't kill me….to all those who subscribed to this story and found that it might as well be a dead story…well, it isn't…it was me, and I am very sorry….

Author's Note 2: to the reviewer who wanted a sequel to Without Sight and a new chappy for this story, thank you for telling me that it has been at least a year since I updated this. As I told her, I lost my notes…I did tell you I have written the story but never got along typing it…and here it is….chapter 5..

Author's Note 3: please try not to kill me…

Author's Note 4: I stuck with my original plot. Thank you for reading my stories!

Warning: Contain boy to boy love

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter 5

Wolfram awoke the next morning on their bed. He stretch over to Yuuri's side and found that it was cold. He realized that the double black did not even come to bed when he noticed that the covers were unmoved and the pillow was unwrinkled.

Panic immediately consumed him. He muttered an expletive and the word Wimp with a fierce tone. He got off the bed, reached for clean clothes and started changing. He will find the man whether he wanted him to or not.

His back was to the bedroom door when it suddenly opened. The blonde turned to spit a litany of profanities and exclaim that he was unnecessarily worried. Much to his dismay, it was Conrad who filled the door frame. "Where's Yuuri?" the younger man asked.

"He left to his other home."

"When will he be back?"

"Soon. He said he would not take long. He just needed to clear his head. We were able to retrieve the information about their leader, Lady Katsumi, and will depart when his majesty gets back."

"When did he leave?"

"After we informed him."

"And why wasn't I informed?"

"Orders from His Majesty."

"Did he just affirm my miniscule importance?"

"You actually believe that still?"

"You were there, Weller."

"I saw nothing of what you perceive. He was afraid to make a choice. He did not want anyone hurt, especially you. Never you."

"But I still am."

"He did not mean it."

Before the blonde was able to express a nonchalant huff, a soldier with Conrad's uniform colors approached the older man. "His Majesty has returned." He simply announced.

Conrad nodded to his trainee, "All right." He then looked at his younger brother. "Are you coming?"

The blonde straightened invisible wrinkles on the jacked of his blue uniform and ran a hand through his hair, "Of course. No matter how he treats me, I am still his fiancé." His chin was a notch higher, but there was a lack of enthusiasm in his tone of voice. "It is only right that I greet him."

He stood from the fountains and walked to Gunter who had a towel ready for him. "Thank you." The double black said with a boyish grin. The advisor almost had a nose bleed.

He patted his face with it and ran it once through his hair. "I'm home!" he announced casually.

"Your Majesty, have you been sleeping well?" The silver haired man asked. He inwardly told himself that he has been remise with his duties as to not notice the dark circles beneath Yuuri's eyes until now.

"Not really. There was too much to think about."

"You must not do so, Your Majesty, at least not enough to make yourself ill with fatigue."

"I'm alright, Gunter." He assured the man. When the older man moved aside, the double black immediately spotted Wolfram and smiled in greeting. The blonde looked away as if acknowledging the king was more appalling than anything else.

Yuuri felt a pang of guilt and sorrow that ran strongly through his body to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"That was fast, Your Majesty."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad."

"Of course. Welcome home, Yuuri."

He smiled weakly, but his godfather did not question it. The double black was thankful for that. "I do not want to delay our trip. Are the horses ready?"

"Would you want to rest first?" Gunter asked, concern etched his face.

"No, we must go."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note 1: Since I am alive, it means that nobody killed me after being so late with the previous chapter. Well, if somebody did kill me, the story will end too abruptly we would not find out how it ends. Haha. But really, guys, thank you for your continuous support for this story and my other works for that matter, despite the blasted delay.

Author's Note 2: With that said, I bring you the longest chappy of the story. HOWEVER, this is not yet the end, nor even close to. There are still some things to find out. Don't forget to take note of the little details. This is to help you see the connection of what's happening and everything else. Haha. I'm so telling now, ain't I? haha.

Author's Note 3: Oh, by the way. I'm now accepting works for beta. This would really push me to be more active with my stories and reading in the network. You can view my profile to know how I work around it. Thanks!

Author's Note 4/Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I do not own the characters or the original context of these characters. The story is simply inspired from the series and by those who continue to read and review this work.

Warning: Soft boy to boy love.

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter 6

Yuuri's eyes were heavy through the first few miles from home. He even tried stretching his back ever so often to keep his blood running. He inflicted little pain in his palms by pressing his nails into them as he held onto Ao's reins. He would have started a conversation with companions, if there wasn't an air of oddity floating above them. He never had the training Conrad and Wolfram had concerning discipline of the body, and he could not help but nod a couple of times.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri violently shook his head to wake his senses. "Yes. I'm just a little sleepy." He laughed nervously. He doesn't wish to show his weakness.

"We could camp now, if you wish."

"No!" he said a little too loudly. He controlled himself before continuing on saying, "I mean, there's still daylight. We can cover a few more miles." He smiled at his godfather before returning his gaze to the path.

His vision blurred for a second, then shook his head again. He blinked rapidly, which added weight on his lids.

No. I am not weak! If I show any more sign, the whole militia might return to Covenant Caslte and out finding this Lady Katsumi will be further delayed! Everything else follows!

I should have slept when I went back to Japan.

How could you have slept, Shibuya? You were thinking about the blonde the whole night remember? Try explaining that to him.

He doesn't listen.

He will

How can you be certain?

What will he listen to the last time, eh? You did not have an answer.

And I do now?

You've always had it in you, actually. You just never admitted it.

He shook his head again. The world spun a little too fast for his liking. He slipped off his horse.

To Wolfram's ready arms.

Conrad tooks Ao's reigns when their horses stopped. Wolfram pulled Yuuri to his front, both the king's legs dangling off at one side of the saddle. Yuuri cuddled close to Wolfram's chest, liking the sudden warmth. "Hmmm." The king purred!

Wolfram did not know if he should blush due to embarrassment or frustration. He blushed nonetheless. He clears his throat, "Maybe we should camp now." It sounded more like a statement than a suggestion.

Conrad nodded. "I'll scout for a good location."

When the older borhter left, Wolfram looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. "You should have rested, Wimp. Look at you now."

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri mumbled, but cuddled closer. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "You're so warm."

Yes. That he felt on his cheeks, too. No one was around, but he did not think the blush was due to embarrassment. Then he thought that Yuuri should constantly be in such a state. It made him say what he would like to hear. If only it did not have such ill effects on his body.

With his legs, Wolfram motioned his horse to a shade under a tree. He gently pressed the king's head firmer against his chest, holding him in place.

Yuuri listened to the calming beat before darkness consumed all consciousness.

Yuuri opened his eyes, slowly adjusting it to the darkness of a tent. He was relieved that it was not the "Royal Chamber". He signed heavily and pulled himself to a sitting position. He immediately noticed the absence of a blonde beside him. He was somewhat disappointed.

But then again, remembering bits and pieces before falling asleep came rushing back. Maybe they should not see each other now. Well, I don't know what to say, Yuuri thought.

You've always had it in you, actually. You just never admitted it.

He reached to open the flap of his tent, and was amazed by the silhouette he saw. A bon fire, he observed, was at the center of a circle of tents.

Wolfram was seated, leaning on his hand behind him. One of his legs was stretched, the other bent at the knee. He was looking up at the sky.

The fire danced with the wind, making the blonde's silhouette seem to move. It was breath taking and Yuuri just stared.

Then he noticed something glimmering on the blonde's cheek and temple. It was a cool night; could not have been sweat. His chest tightened at the realization.

Tears. Those were tears.

Yuuri moved out of instinct. He went out of his tent, surprised that the blonde was not alerted by the sounds he made. But that did not stop him. He walked to the blonde, and knelt beside his outstretched leg. He extended both his arms and pulled Wolfram to him, buying his face at the crook of the blonde's neck.

Wolfram gasped at the impact of his body against Yuuri's. But he rested his head against the black mane only this demon king sported. He did not wipe the tears away.

"I don't want us to be in such a sour note, Wolfram." He breath tickled the sensitive nerves of a very fair neck.

Wolfram stifled a moan by biting his lips. He placed his arms gently around the double black boy's waist. "Yuuri."

"Let me adust to all these, Wolfram. Confusion still has control over me. I don't really know what I'm going to do about us as of the moment. But I don't want us fighting. I don't want having doubt about each other, but sometimes I can't blame you. But please, Never think you mean so little to me. If you think of me that way, I can accuse of the same thing for thinking so low of me. " He laughed nervously, pulling back to see those emerald eyes. "You see, it hurts both ways although we don't mean to. I don't want that anymore."

"And what do you want?" Wolfram asked. Inside he prepared himself for the worse.

But never for the embrace Yuuri resumed. The hold was even tighter. "This. Just this."

Wolfram smiled softly, but the king did not see that.

"On Earth, people would be frowning at us. But I was thinking. I wanted a world where both the demon tribe and humans can mingle together. Why not what we have as well?" he smiled broadly after the realization. "I'm getting there, Wolfram. Perhaps one day."

Wolfram was smiling until those last words, "One day you might realize you don't love me after all."

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't give you an assurance." Yuuri trailed off sadly.

The blonde bit his lips and attempted to smile again. He nodded instead. "But I have now."

"We have now." Yuuri corrected. He rested a shaky palm on Wolfram;s cheek. "I slapped you here. Who would have thought we'd go this far?"

"I hated you then."

"I know. You might hate me again one day. But even I don't know about tomorrow. "

Wolfram returned the caress, "I wish to freeze this moment."

"Yeah, this I could get used to."

Wolfram smiled nervously, "Yuuri?" He looked at the king's lips. It never looked so inviting before. It might be the fire close by. He looked back up at those black orbs. No, it was not the fire.

"I'm curious as well." Yuuri bit his lower lip.

"Can I?"

"Maybe we should."

"Just one."


	7. Chapter 7

Acceptance and Denial

Chapter Seven

-----

There were two kisses actually.

The first was just a tentative touch of the lips, trying out the possibilities. It was a rather quick peck with either boy pulling away gently to look into each other's eyes. Each tried to savor the taste that lingered there.

The second kiss was to no longer to taste. Instead, the second kiss was to feel and everything seemed to move into place. Wolfram deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in slowly. Yuuri accepted his offer and tasted the other boy in the same manner. At the first contact of tongues, Yuuri sighed through his nose and pushed against the other boy. Wolfram laid flat on his back on the dirt and wrapped his arms around the double black boy, keeping him in place.

-----

His first kiss was with a boy. Yuuri thought that it wasn't as bad as he was raised to believe. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. The kiss had been bittersweet: a silent promise to the unknown and an affirmation of the past. But it severed most of the uncertainty. That's what's important.

"Your Majesty, it's time to wake up." Conrad gently tapped on his face.

Yuuri blinked, then smiles as a soft light filtered through the canvass then. "Thank you, Conrad. I'll be right out."

The older man displayed his signature smile and closed the flap to the king's tent.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and stretched. He noticed his fiance sleeping soundly next to him and felt content. He laid on his stomach and put his weight on his elbows. He did this to look at the sleeping blond. Taking a mental photograph, Yuuri inched his face closer, memorizing every curve and dip of the prince's face.

Wolfram felt warm breath on his face. Smiling, he said, "Good morning." He turned on his side, facing Yuuri. His eyes kept closed.

"We have to get up." Yuuri said softly.

"I know." Wolfram sighed. "I'm suddenly wondering why we have to even go on with this."

The double black boy pouted a little, "We're going to meet with her and fix things through."

"I was scared."

"What?"

"I was really scared during my stay in that cell. I was already accepting my death when you came along."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not that, Yuuri. You see," he opened his eyes to look directly at the king, "I was scared, yes. But come to think of it, I was dying for you."

"Wolfram."

"If you weren't my king, I would have accepted the very same fate."

Yuuri's eyes teared. "Thank you for loving me so much."

"Yeah, I do."

"I--"

The blond cut him off. "I don't want you to say it if you're uncertain. I'll wait for that day. It may never come. But as of now, this is enough."

Yuuri smiled and rested his forehead on the blond's. "You're too good for me."

"I sure am."

Yuuri closed the space between their lips in a quick kiss, "We should get going."

Wolfram nodded. "The sooner we could get home, too."

"Yes. Home. Ours."

-----

"I'm waiting, Yuuri. I have been waiting." Lady Kastumi whispered to her reflection as she brushed her long black mane, her dark eyes determined.

"Finally, my life will be fulfilled."

-----

"Hey, Conrad, how far are we?" Yuuri called to his soldier leading their group.

Conrad smiled at his godson, "Just over the hill." He then stretched an arm to point to the direction. They continued their journey atop their horses to Lady Katsumi's lair after having a quick breakfast from where they set camp.

The King nodded. He tried recalling the list he intended to ask Lady Katsumi. "Why?" is on the very top of his list. Why would she inflict so much pain to someone she didn't know? Why would she hurt others so much?

All he knew is that she tortured his fiance and guards to get his attention. She could have just gone to Covenant Castle and request an assembly with him.

Why go to such life threatening extremes?

Why go through all that?

He suddenly felt a warm hand around his. When he looked up, Wolfram was looking straight back at him. "Thank you." The King said.

"Relax, Yuuri. We'll be okay."

"You used to be so impulsive. You would have attacked first."

"I blame your influence on me."

"You're welcome."

"Your Majesty," Conrad announced. "We are here."

Wolfram tightened his hold for a second before letting go.

TBC

-----

Author's Note: Please don't kill me just yet. More to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Acceptance and Denial**

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's my chapter. I hope you guys still like my work. I don't update as soon as many would have wished, but I pushed myself this time. Hmm, I didn't get much reviews last time, but I noticed my visitors and hits were a lot. That's fine as well. I do hope you guys leave a review at the end of the chapter and say something about this little bit. Thank you very much for reading until this point.

-----

Wolfram could not believe his eyes. Lady Katsumi was a female version of Yuuri.

He had to rub his eyes in disbelief when he saw both leaders face to face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yuuri yelled. "Who are you?" Disbelieving his eyes, he had to ask. It was as if he was facing the mirror. The eye lashes were longer. Her hair waved down to her waist. Her chest was gifted and her hips narrow. Clad in a long black dress, with softly flared sleeves brushing her knuckles, and a simple gold chain around her hips, Katsumi was very feminine. But the face was unmistakably his very own.

"I am you. Female, but you nonetheless."

Everyone gasped. They were not identical strangers, as the others would have believed. The similarities were very strong, but Katsumi was still a woman.

"I don't understand." Yuuri admitted.

"The Demon King you turn into during battle is not your alter ego. He is your future. I am your alter ego. I am you present."

"How?"

"I am your other self who was not given the chance to be expressed. So I broke away from your body and attained my own."

Yuuri still didn't understand. "I don't see why you had to hurt Wolfram."

Katsumi grinned. "I don't see why _you_ had to hurt Wolfram," she spoke, adding emphasis to that one word.

Yuuri sighed. He wanted to brush the thought aside. But it's there. The pain Wolfram endured during his captivity was as good as he had hurt his heart. Worse. He might not have marred the skin, but he could imagine the cuts he inflicted where no one could see it--without his full intention. He could call himself worst.

"We will have to settle this in a battle." Lady Katsumi voiced, seeing the boy's pained expression. "My powers against yours?" She challenged. This was her life's meaning. This was the moment.

"What for?"

"For Wolfram."

"What?"

"I encompass everything you deny. I am your silent heart."

"I accept your challenge."

-----

How again is it possible for Katsumi to be Yuuri? Wolfram thought. If you deny it so much, it shall take physical form. It happened with Ulrike before. But unlike the priestess, Yuuri didn't weaken. He didn't even notice any slight difference.

_I encompass everything you deny._

_Your silent heart._

Was that why Yuuri was confused of his feelings for him? Because it was outside of his body?

But if he absorbs Katsumi back, would he be happy about it?

If he'd been denying it...

"Everything is too confusing to comprehend!" Wolfram exclaimed, arms raised in exasperation.

-----

The open field was perfect to call on the elements.

The army from both sides encircled the combatants, making a wide diameter. Knowing the powers of the Maou, it's only wise to keep their distance now that there were two of them.

"Shall we begin?" Katsumi sneered. "This is going to be fun. Opposites collide. Isn't this a little too literal?" She laughed heavily.

Yuuris hair lengthened and his blue aura danced over his skin. His eyes were sharper and his voice deeper. "I don't understand your purpose. But I shall eliminate you."

A similar aura enveloped Katsumi, the color lighter. "Kill me? Ha! Do that and you die as well."

Yuuri heard his entourage gasp.

"Remember, I am you. You keep on saying you are just king and will not take lives. I am the urge when you feel like trying. I am the pain you deny when you are hurt. I am the tears when you are sad. I am everything you deny in your life!"

"Why are you telling me all these?"

"So you can accept me."

Yuuri hesitated for a second. "What of the duel you challenged of me?"

Katsumi raised a hand to his direction, "It shall continue." A water dragon came out of her palm.

Yuuri immediately released his own dragon and it entangled with the other. Thunder struck and there was a soft drizzling of rain. "You said if I were to kill you, I'll die as well. What if you were to put me down." He concentrated his power on that dragon and pushed at the other.

"Then I too shall go down."

With his other hand, he released another dragon to attack Katsumi from the side. "Then why are we even having this duel?"

Katsumi relased her other dragon to block the attack. "I only have one purpose in life."

Yuuri growled and ordered the earth to rise and shake beneath Katsumi. Spikes of dirt struck up. But she ordered to winds to lift her.

A corner of her lips arched upwards. "You are desperate. You are torn between worlds. You cannot bare being torn from either home time and time again. But you're not the only one affected. Those you leave also feel the pain. And you caused it!"

Images of both families flashed through his mind. His brother, mother and father. Gunter, Cecille, Annissina, Gisela, Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram. He gasped, remembering how he found Wolfram torn and half dead. He shook his head violently. "Stop playing with my thoughts!"

Katsumi smirked. "I am not playing with them. I'm trying to explain them to you." Yuuri's powers weakened and Katsumi pulled back her own. She stood on solid ground.

Yuuri's magic weakened completely. His hands fell to his sides in quiet defeat.

Katsumi slowly approached him. She looked into Yuuri's disturbed eyes before wrapping her arms around the boy. "It's okay to feel the pain and cry. It will rake over your body. But there will always be someone to see you through it. They will always be with you. You don't have to scared of being alone. You don't have to try too hard."

Both their powers calmed.

"Cry. It doesn't make you weak." She stroked the boys head. "Getting hurt is okay, Yuuri. It goes to show that you are alive. It shows that you can feel, that you can love."

Yuuri's eyes widened at that. Right then, he saw Wolfram looking back at him. The blond had his hand on the hilt of his sword in case he needed to attack. But those green orbs were soft as it saw only him. The King closed his eyes and felt his heart beat stronger.

Katsumi rejoined his body, her form disappearing from sight. He fell on his knees, sat on the balls of his feet, and raised his face to the clearing sky.

Warm arms snaked around his neck and he immediately opened his eyes. He was greeted with those lovely green eyes and soft blond hair. "Wolfram," he whispered.

"Cry all you want. I'll catch every drop."

Yuuri's eyes welled with tears. It trickled down his cheeks. Heavier tears came and his body trembled violently. His face pinched as he let all the pain wave over him.

He crumbled to the blond.

And he was held close.

TBC

-----

Author's Note: One last chapter. ^__^


	9. Chapter 9

A and D Finale

Chapter 9

The highest tower of Covenant Castle came into view as they lead their horses home. It was always a reassuring picture. Yuuri was excited. He felt revitalized.

From the corner of his eye, he looked at his fiancé, who was quiet and calm. Then he remembered that they went through this journey for him. But the blond didn't get anything. How was he going to solve this?

It was his fault, after all.

Did they also imprison their kings?

Yuuri though he should just as well accept that. The blond didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve his title if he himself will hurt his own people--for personal reasons.

"Conrad."

"Yes, Yuuri?" Conrad replied to his king, motioning his horse to prance in parallel to Ao.

"You and the men go ahead." he ordered. "I need to do something."

"Can it not wait until we reach the walls?"

"Wolfram is all the protection I might need. Besides, this has waited far too long."

Conrad smiled gently. "Of course." He nodded to the troops and increased their speed to their home.

At a slow trot, Yuuri and Wolfram allowed silence to linger for a while. The whole thing would have been peaceful save for the wrecking nerves either knew the other had.

The blond risked a peak at their king, noticing no change and resumed his eyes on the path. _Did everything become so clear to him when Katsumi rejoined him? Will he finally break the engagement? I wish he would speak up._

_Don't wimp out now._

"Wolfram?"

The prince suddenly pulled on his horse's reins, making it stop and neigh--with Yuuri still at a steady pace ahead of him. Yuuri had to make Ao make an about face so suddenly, it made the whole act seem humorous. But the blonde's face was far from comical.

"Say what you have to say, Wimp. The wait is becoming unbearable."

Yuuri urged Ao next to Wolfram's mare until their knees touched. The blond wasn't at all looking at him, almost as if he was disgusted. But Yuuri reached out to make the blond look at him. Smiling sadly, he said, "You don't deserve me."

Wolfram's eyes teared. "How dare you assume that?"

"You are ready to die for me without the assurance of me returning what you give."

Despite the tears, Wolfram glared at him. "That's why it's called love. You don't expect it back and accept it. I love you, Yuuri. I don't care what came into your sense when Katsumi returned to you. I don't see any difference! And I don't care! I love you!" He wiped at his tears with the sleeve of his uniform like a child. "But I'm not stupid. If you're going to break up with me, do so now. My feelings won't change. But if that's your wish, so be it!"

The blond was telling his heart out and Yuuri watched as it spilled into his hands. "Wolfram." He smiled tentatively. "I'm not going to break up with you. But I was going to ask for some advice about your captors. Things really got complicated."

Wolfram was dumbfounded.

"We went through this journey to settle that, but we came with nothing--except the presence in me that I didn't know was missing." He pulled back a little, scratching the back of his head with one hand. He laughed nervously. "The journey was for you, Wolfram. So, I want you to make their judgment instead." He beamed.

How disappointing.

Wolfram urged his horse forward. What a waste of time! _Here I was, pouring my heart out, professing eternal love--_

Yuuri sighed behind him, "Wolfram, wait!"

He rolled his eyes and looked back at their king. Irritation etched his face almost completely.

"That wasn't what I wanted to tell you, however true it was." He urged his horse to pace in tune with Wolfram's mare. He was shaking his head when he was right beside the other boy. "Katsumi said that she was everything I deny. What more have I been denying all this time?"

"Your engagement to me." Wolfram answered lightly as if it was a fact the entire world knew.

"No." Yuuri reached out to the reins of Wolfram's horse and stopped them both. "It's my love for you." He breathed deeply, taking all that he said in. He sighed soundly. "I do, Wolfram."

"I told you to never say it if you're uncertain."

"I know. That's why I'm saying it now. I love you, Wolfram." He heard the blond sigh.

"Wimp," Yuuri heard him say.

Instinct told him to retort if it wasn't for that ghost of a smile that appeared on Wolframs lips. He smiled back. "Let's go home."

_I love you, too._

----------

Like two spoons, the newly married couple laid on the bed they've shared for so long. It was a cold night, but the comforter need not be higher than their hips. The feeling was rather dreamy. But both were far from falling asleep. With only two candles lit on the bedside table, the room had a golden glow to it. The biggest window to the room was the only one open. The curtains rustled softly as wind blew inside. Candle light danced to the soft breeze, giving a different kind of life in the room.

Yuuri cuddled at the exposed flesh of his husband, which was between the shoulder and the ear. That area has never before been as tempting to take a bite. He felt like a man, stranded in a dessert, suddenly given a small cup of water. Giving in, he leaned close and pressed his lips on the blond's nape.

Wolfram moaned softly.

He moved a little and kissed the flushed skin a second longer. The blond wiggled within his circle of arms and turned to look at him. Those green eyes met with deep black orbs.

"Are you happy?" Wolfram asked.

"I've had worse." He teased and poked at his chest. "Ow!" But he laughed heartily and wrapped his arms tighter around the nightgown-clad form of his husband.

Wolfram returned the gesture, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri's throat. It vibrated against his lips. He went lower to press his lips against the hollow of the king's throat.

Yuuri gently pushed at the blond to look at his eyes. "It's your wedding night, too."

"I know. But you're such a wimp to begin." The blond teased, resuming his kisses. Fingers fumbled at buttons.

Yuuri ran his fingers through the blonde's scalp. "If I remember correctly, I did the first move." He chuckled.

Wolfram felt that with his lips pressed against the king's throat. He smiled against the other boy's skin. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." From his scalp, Yuuri's hands lingered down to Wolfram's back. He felt the blond shudder beneath his hands. He pulled him closer at the base of the boy's back. Their hips pressed together in the most erotic picture.

Wolfram moved his leg to wrap it around both of Yuuri's and brushed himself closer. "What did you do?" His voice was heavy with lust, triggering the king's darkest desires.

Yuuri leaned closer, pushing the blond back until he was positioned above the other boy. His knee went between Wolfram's. Supported by his elbows on either side of Wolfram's face, he went down and kissed that beloved flesh between his husband's ear and shoulder.

*Fin*

----------

Well, thank you very much for reading up to the very end. It makes me happy, really, to know that the simple things I write have readers. It's what every writer dreams of. My writing fanfics does not end here, of course. I already have ideas to write a sequel to Without Sight. I'm still working on it, though. So just wait for that. hehe.

Please do leave a review. You could also PM me if you want. You could suggest stuff and I'll try to work them out. ^__^


End file.
